


Darcy's Blue Castle

by lw42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw42/pseuds/lw42
Summary: Blue Castle Challenge- MCU- Darcy Lewis





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy swore for the 18th time that she would never again borrow Jane's 1980 VW Rabbit, no matter how desperate she was to get out of town. Her most recent such excursion had landed her in the middle of some deserted road in East Bumfuck New York, with a dead phone that had apparently NOT been charging when plugged into the car charger. She was not exactly mechanically adept, and without some way to contact her scientist/engineer buddies for help, she was- in a word- screwed.  
Even if she had been able to contact them, Darcy had little hope that they would have responded to her call; as she walked down the road in search of some sign of civilization, she pondered the events of the last month.  
There were always little projects and secret missions that took the Avengers members and their 'associates' out of town for long periods of time; but in the past month, her four favorite tower residents (Steve, Bucky, Loki and Peter- don't tell anyone) had disappeared. Natasha and Tony were most likely to let slip where they were, but Darcy had tried to get information via bribery and threats to cut off the coffee supply to no avail.  
Now, walking down the deserted road, alone and incommunicado, she wished that any of them would just use their Avenger skills and just find her already.  
Darcy looked through the trees that lined the side of the road; there was a faint blue glow coming from some kind of clearing just beyond her line of sight; she looked curiously through the branches, trying to see what it was.


	2. 2

Emerging from the clearing, Darcy saw two stone turrets and connecting parapets, some of the walls partially falling down but many intact. But what held her attention were two things; a brilliant blue glow coming from the windows and the unmistakable sound of a stereo blasting ACDC's Back in Black.   
"Blue Castle," she breathed. "What the --" she slowly stepped toward the castle entrance, stopping before two enormous wooden doors. There was no way that she would be able to open them. But before she could reach up, one door groaned and started to open, and she skittered back out of the way. When it was open about a foot, a familiar blonde Army hero poked his head out to look at her.   
"Oh, Hey, Darce," Captain America greeted her, as if they always met at mysterious castles spouting rock music. "What's going on?" 

Darcy stood there, jaw dropped. 

"Um," Steve Rogers said, when it was apparent she didn't have words, "maybe you'd better come in." He grabbed her upper arm and steered her into the courtyard inside the walls of the structure. 

Apparently, the boys had created a "man cave." 

The first thing she noticed was a gigantic banner with the Avengers "A" on it, hanging from the ceiling. On either side, banners hung, some red white and blue, some green and black, all associated with various members of the elite team. Darcy finally found her voice again and focused her eyes on Captain America.   
"Steve. What the hell? Is this where you guys have been disappearing to?" The super hero looked sheepish, avoiding her gaze, but then smirking.   
"Yep. This place is amazing, Darce, wait til you see it." Her eyes were already focused on a gigantic spiral staircase toward the middle of the giant courtyard, and doors on either side. She wandered toward one of them, eyes moving across the walls and ceiling, amazed. Steve grabbed her hand, which sent little shivers up her arms. He dragged her through the door, into what looked like some kind of spa. Empty massage chairs lined one wall, and a steam room took up the corner. The air was filled with the aroma of flowers. Not exactly what she thought of as man cave material, but she wasn't complaining.   
"OK, I can just hang out here and see you later," she told Steve, reaching a hand into the steam room to test the temperature.   
"Not yet," he said, grabbing her hand again. "You haven't seen anything yet." He took her through another door into what looked like some kind of tropical paradise.   
A tiki hut was located in the corner of the room, with towels piled up on a table. A tropical bar was next to it, with appropriately well stocked liquor cabinet and little drink umbrellas. Manning the bar was a kid who didn't look like he could be 21 himself yet.   
"Hey Peter," Steve called to him, "This is Darcy. She works with Jane at Stark Industries." The kid, Peter, grinned at her. "Thor's Jane? That's great! Do you guys want a drink?"   
Darcy eyed him curiously.   
"Aren't you a little young to be serving drinks?" the kid turned red.   
"Maybe a little, but Mr. Stark pays me twenty bucks an hour to be-" he grimaced, "the cabana boy." Darcy shook her head, scowling.   
"You shouldn't let him screw with you like that!" she said. "Stand up for yourself."   
"Oh I don't mind," Peter hurried to explain, "I just like hanging out with the guys." He turned red again, and Darcy took pity on the kid.   
"Alright then, but if you need me to knock some sense into Stark, let me know, okay?" The kid nodded at her, and Steve, grinning, steered her forward. Her conversation with the young bartender was nearly forgotten as she gazed at the crystal clear pool of water in front of her. The huge pool had been carved into rock so that it looked like a natural part of the landscape, even though she was well aware that they were still within the castle walls. Small waterfalls fell from rocky protrusions, and swirling grottoes beckoned to her.


End file.
